1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A robot system including a laser emitting portion capable of emitting a laser beam is known in general. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-43971 discloses a robot system including a laser emitting apparatus (laser emitting portion) capable of emitting a laser beam to a target workpiece. This robot system is formed to emit a laser beam to an arbitrarily-shaped work locus in a state where the laser emitting apparatus is positioned (stopped) at a prescribed position.